Former Pretty Cures in Super Cutie Honey Pretty Cure!
The Former Pretty Cures are the Cures from different centuries that exist in the Super Cutie Honey Pretty Cure! universe. They appear for the first time in the Happiness Miracle Book. Current Pretty Cure Super Cutie Honey Pretty Cure! :Main article: Super Cutie Honey Pretty Cure! The current Pretty Cures are the Cures from Super Cutie Honey Pretty Cure!. This Pretty Cure team consists of 4 Cures named Cure Heartful, Cure Bubble, Cure Yoshi and Cure Sparkling. Their theme is based on friendship and happiness. Their basic team attack is Super Cute Clover Finale. Past Generation Pretty Cure Happy Smile Pretty Cure! is the Pretty Cure Generation before the Super Cutie Honey Pretty Cures. This Pretty Cure team consists of 3 Cures: * : theme color is pink, power is happiness * : theme color is white, power is luck * : theme color is yellow, power is light Their theme is based on happiness. Their team attack is called Lovely Lovely Happy Smile! Past Times Pretty Cure Extra Sweet Pretty Cure! Extra Sweet Pretty Cure! (エクストラスウィートプリキュア！''Ekusutorasuu~ītopurikyua!) is a Pretty Cure team from past times. They fought some time before the ''Happy Smile Pretty Cures did. This Pretty Cure team consists of 5 Cures: * : Theme color was dark blue and powers were based on thunders. * : Theme color was white/pink and powers were based on love. * : Theme color was purple and powers were based on the holy light. * : Theme color was green and powers were based on roses. * : Theme color was yellow and powers were based on water. Their theme was based on happiness and kindness. Their team attack was called Five Nice Rainbow Explosion! Lollipop Pretty Cure! Lollipop Pretty Cure! (ロリポッププリキュア！ Roripoppu Purikyua!) is a Pretty Cure team from past times. They fought some time before the Extra Sweet Pretty Cures did. This Pretty Cure team consists of 5 Cures: *'Cure Flamenco' (キュアフラメンコ Kyua Furamenko): Theme color was red and powers were based on red roses and fire. *'Cure Hip-Hop' (キュアヒップホップ Kyua Hippuhoppu): Theme color was yellow and powers were based on music. *'Cure Ballet' (キュアバレエ Kyua Barē): Theme color was indigo and powers were based on ice. *'Cure Hula' (キュアフラ Kyua Fura): Theme color was green and powers were based on flowers. *'Cure Cheer' (キュアチアー Kyua Chiā): Theme colors were blue and white and her powers were based on stars. Their theme was based on happiness and dance. Their team attack was called Victory Melody Strike, Ole! Double Miracle Pretty Cure! Double Miracle Pretty Cure! (ダブルミラクルプリキュア！''Daburumirakurupurikyua!) is a Pretty Cure duo from past times. They fought some time before the ''Lollipop Pretty Cures did. The Cures of this dou were: *'Cure Hope' (キュアホープ Kyua Hōpu): Theme color was light green. *'Cure Espoir' (キュアエスポワール Kyua Esupowāru): Theme color was light blue. Their theme was based on hope and dreams. Their team attack was called Double Miracle Heart Shower! Ancient Clovers Pretty Cure! Ancient Clovers Pretty Cure! (エインシェントクローバーズプリキュア！ Einshento kurōbāzu Purikyua!) were the first known Pretty Cures in this universe. This Pretty Cure team consists of 3 Cures: *'Cure Power' (キュアパワー Kyua Pawā): Theme color was red and powers were based on fire. *'Cure Wise' (キュアワイズ Kyua Waizu): Theme color was blue and powers were based on water. *'Cure Vaillance' (キュアベイランス Kyua Beiransu): Theme color was green and powers were based on nature. Their theme was based on destiny and force. Their team attack was called Ancient Fresh Clover Spell! ::In the Happiness Miracle Book, the Cures are called "The three legendary clovers" (3伝説のクローバー 3 Densetsu no kurōbā). Trivia *The Lollipop Pretty Cures are based on the Cure's form changes from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *The Cures names and powers from Ancient Clovers Pretty Cure are taken from the Golden Goddesses and the Triforce from The Legend of Zelda Category:Cures Category:Super Cutie Honey Pretty Cure! Category:Super Cutie Honey Pretty Cure! Characters Category:List of Cures Category:Female Category:Pretty Cures